<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Negotiating by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581099">Always Negotiating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Communication, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kink Negotiation, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time James thinks he's got everything figured out, Sirius has a new idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Negotiating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you gnawing on my finger?" James asked. Abruptly, Sirius stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er. No?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would've sounded a lot more convincing if my finger wasn't still in your mouth." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one who put it there," Sirius said-- after pulling it out, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his finger still wet from saliva and the little imprints of Sirius's teeth, it wasn't really enough to make him forget about it. "'Cause you asked me to," James pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't hear any complaints at the time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said I minded." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why whinge about it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting defensive. Rather, he'd been defensive the entire time, but this was generally the time where James wanted an explanation, and right now, nothing was forthcoming. "I wasn't whinging," James said, pairing the statement with a squeeze to Sirius's hip with the hand that hadn't been half in his mouth-- which he hadn't bothered to move after Sirius moved it, so it was still sitting near him on the cushion. "I noticed what you were doing and asked about it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made it sound like you wanted me to stop," Sirius muttered petulantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had sort of sounded like that. "Well I didn't mean it that way. I wanted for you to tell me why you were doing it; I didn't think I'd need to ask straight out." James gave a small sigh. "I thought we agreed to talk about kinks before trying them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not a kink," Sirius said immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what is it?" James asked, honestly confused. He didn't really understand some of the things that Sirius liked when it came to kinks and shite. Other than that, they were usually on the same page. So when he didn't automatically understand, he assumed that it was a kink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...okay, maybe it's a kink," Sirius said quietly. Then, "Sorry. I didn't mean to start. I was thinking about it, and then you noticed. I know we agreed to talk first." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright," James said, squeezing his hip again since he hadn't bothered to move his hand from last time. "You want to tell me about it now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not much to tell," Sirius said, but that was how these conversations always started. He said that it wasn't a big deal, or that it wasn't very involved. He believed it, but James had an unfortunate tendency to not understand it in the slightest, so it took a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me anyways," James said, because that's how he always replied. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>